1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to flip flops, and more specifically, to flip flops that are double edge triggered.
2. Related Art
Typically, edge triggered flip flops transfer data on one edge of a clock, often the rising edge+, and transfer data out on the second edge of the clock, which would then be the falling edge. The result is that there is a single data change for each full cycle of the clock. Double edge triggered flip flops (DET flops) allow for a data change on each edge of the clock. DET flops are thus used to either double the data rate for a given clock rate or reduce the clock rate in half while maintaining the data rate. Often the data rate is fixed by factors unrelated to the flip flops in which case DET flops can be used to save power by reducing the clock rate for many of the flip flops by implementing DET flops. One issue is that DET flops tend to require significantly more area on the integrated circuit than typical flip flops. Also, an issue with DET flops is that they tend to utilize pulses for timing. Pulses generally do not transmit well so some DET flops have been designed to have their own pulse generator thus exacerbating the problem with requiring more area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a DET flip flop improving upon one or more of the issues raised above.